Leo Malfoy and the Jackal
by anakyalos
Summary: Being a first year is never easy, being a first year in a school with an army that call itself your family? Even worse. Leo Malfoy is the son of Rose And Scorpius Malfoy, and with friends cousin sand maybe even a mystery Leo might just have an interesting Year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! Welcome to my (hopefully) awesome story of the generation after the next. So this is a story of Leo Malfoy who's the son of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. I really hope you all enjoy it. Btw ummm I haven't written anything on ff like… ever so please don't judge to harshly. **

**Also if I were J. K. Rowling I'd so do a second series. With Al. And Scorpius. And Rose. So anything recognizable is not mine. *Sighs in sadness***

Prologue

When the first wail was heard, the army of people all sighed in relief. They had been anxiously waiting for that sound for more than thirteen hours. Each one had been more agonizing than the last. The troop of healers coming in and out of the room in a rush didn't help one bit. A couple of minutes after the cries, a head popped open and grinned.

"Well come in you guys, they're waiting for you." said Scorpius Malfoy, husband of Rose Weasley and brand new father.

The first group of people which included the Weasley's (Ron and Hermione) and Malfoy's along with the boys God father. They crowded the small room to see the newest member of the family. Rose, who was exhausted but happy, held the baby while her mother fluffed the pillows and wiped sweat off her daughter. Albus Potter and Astoria Malfoy cooed at the sleepy face of the baby. Draco and Ron just argued about who the boy looked like the most. Scorpius looked down at his wife and seemed to seem a bit dazed, as if he couldn't believe it was over.

"So what's the buggers name Scorp?" Al asked his best friend. Scorpius looked up at Al but it was Rose who answered.

"Leo," she said "Leo Draco Malfoy." Looking at the boy sucking on her breast rose missed the green tinge on her father's face and the smug look on her father-in-law's.

"Leo, because he fought with the bravery and courage of a lion to stay here with us." Scorpius's voice broke a bit. Everyone paled at the thought of the difficult pregnancy.

"Draco because he changed for the better after the war and worked hard to bring his family name out of the mud" Rose continued. Hermione glared at her husband when he started to protest and Ron quickly (and wisely) shut his mouth.

"Well, let's just hope that this lion cub is more dragon than lion, right Scorp?" Al said slyly to Scorpius. Both new parents groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Al, dragons are not snakes even if they are reptiles," Rose said exasperated. "Besides" continued her husband, "it won't ever matter to us what house he'll be in when he's older." Ron was shocked speechless, but Draco just stared at his only child with pride. He had always tried to be a good father, but he knew that Scorpius would make an even better one.

"All right, let's let Leo and rose get their rest." Hermione said when she saw her daughter starting to nod off. She kissed her daughter's and then her grandson's forehead. After kissing her son- in –law's cheek she ushered everyone out of the room and softly closed the doors. Taking his son from of his wife, Scorpius chuckled as rose yawned widely and heard voices through the wall.

"Scorp?" Rose asked tiredly. "It's all right love I've got him, go to sleep," The only response to that was soft snores coming from the bed. He turned to look at his sleeping wife with fondness that only grew when looked at his son.

"It's okay Leo I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Blue-grey eyes regarded their father seriously before the infant yawned. The newborn fell asleep hearing the sounds of the strange new world, protected in the arms of his father.

**A/N Um so hopefully that wasn't too bad. If you like/hate it please review. I am curious to see your responses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Whoo! New chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while school's seriously kicking my butt. Anyways who's your favorite YouTuber? I can't really choose…**

**Disclaimer: if I owned HP Id make scorose canon. On with the story! **

11 years later

All Leo saw in his mind's eye was a flash of red before jerking awake to pounding footsteps outside his door. Groaning out loud, he looked at his alarm clock beside his bed. 8:45, groaning again he got up to get ready. After brushing his teeth and making his bed, he went to the closet to get his clothes. Leo chose a pair of torn blue jeans and a studded belt. Pushing his hair back he then went to his drawers to get his favorite t-shirt. It was of an older muggle band he discovered a whole ago and fell in love with. Leo started to put it on, when he remembered that he was going to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. Snarling in anger he was about to put the shirt back when he decided to just wear his hooded sweeter instead. Looking at his left forearm he snarled again, this time in disgust.

'_Stupid bloody dark mark, can't go anywhere with it'_ Leo thought in irritation. After all it wasn't as if he wanted the cursed tattoo on his arm. All he had wanted was friends to play with that weren't related to him.

'_Look where it got you Malfoy, A stupid mark that'll never come off, and looks of either hatred or pity from those who see it. Well at least those bastards are in Azkaban_' He sighed.

~_**line break**_~

Going downstairs, Leo heard his parents arguing quietly in the kitchen. Moving closer to the nearest entrance he listened and widened his eyes when he realized what they were talking about him. Or more accurately, his Hogwarts letter.

"I just don't understand, why it hasn't come yet? Leo's old enough to go this year. Uncle Neville said he sent all the letters weeks ago." Leo could hear his mom pacing along with her words and winced.

"Maybe it got lost or, I don't know, maybe Neville forgot to send his." Scorpius replied. Leo could nearly feel the glare his mom was giving to this dad.

"Well it doesn't matter, we'll get what he needs and I'll talk to Neville again." Leo could hear his dad take a deep breath and knew what would come after.

"Rose," Scorpius said hesitantly, "What if- what if Leo didn't get a letter because he's a, well, he's a squib?"

"No, you _know_ Leo's not a squib. You've seen him do magic, I've seen him do magic. Merlin, _everyone _has seen him do magic." Leo felt sick at the words. They've seen him do magic? No, no, nononono _no_. They couldn't have seen him do magic, he made sure no one had seen him do magic. Leo ran back up the stairs to his room and quickly closed the door.

Running his hands though his hair in agitation, Leo paced. When had they seen him do magic? He was always so careful to expel the excess magic before anyone ever noticed. Leo learned early on that purposely dispelling the magic kept him from doing it accidentally. He nearly screamed in frustration. No! They couldn't have seen, because that would mean that they _knew_ he had magic, that he wasn't a squib. Suddenly, Leo stopped pacing.

'_What if they don't mean recently?'_ He thought. _'What if they meant when he was younger?' _After all, he used to do a lot of magic when he was younger. Before.

Nodding to himself in reassurance, Leo took a deep breath. After letting it out, he schooled his features and went back downstairs. When he reached the kitchen doorway, he took another breath, expelled it and greeted his parents.

"Morning mum, Morning dad" Looking at the table he noticed something was missing. Leo also noticed that his parents were acting a bit too casual, although it could be because he had eavesdropped on them. His dad was drinking his coffee while reading the Prophet, the Quibbler beside it. His mum was absently stroking her swollen stomach as she hummed and moved around the kitchen. Leo raised his eyebrow at his dad, who merely shook his head.

"Morning Leo" they both replied. Leo sat down at the table and his mom put his plate in front of him before kissing his head. Scorpius looked up from the paper to smile at his son before going back to reading.

"Where are Nix and Kyr?" Leo said after digging into his eggs and bacon. His parents exchanged a look before his dad replied.

"Phoenix and Kyrian are at the Burrow," Leo's brow scrunched up briefly in confusion before his stomach sank to his feet. His parents weren't just going to take him to Diagon Alley; they were taking him as in going shopping with him.

"C'mon Leo, finish up so we can go. We have _a lot_ to do today." Said his mom, oblivious to the fact that her eldest child felt like vomiting, then dying, in that particular order.

**A/N Whew that was hard. If you have any questions just review them to me and I'll answer it as best as I can. Remember review help us become better writers (this includes constructive criticism). Also review if you liked it hated it or felt meh about and maybe even a why. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when your part of a team… So yeah that happened. Um… yay third chapter, Whoo! **

**Disclaimer: I so wish I owned harry potter … or at least Hogwarts. I also don't own the Jean-Louise Parkers.**

Thrice met

After flooing to the Leakey cauldron, Leo and his parents entered Diagon Alley. His mom looked at the list that Neville had given her and started for Flourish &amp; Blotts for his books. Then, they went through the rest of Diagon Alley buying everything from cauldrons to robes for school. Through it all, Leo could feel himself getting more and more sick every time he looked at all his bought items or felt people staring. His parents ignored the stares like pros, but Leo wouldn't he would glare at them until they looked away. It was in one such instance that he and another person bumped into each other.

"Oof," came the voice from below him. Leo quickly got up and offered his hand out of habit and manners.

"Thanks dude," said the boy, taking Leos hand" sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy talked odd as if he was from somewhere else.

'_Oh he's from America, right?_'

"Yep, I am," Leo blushed, realizing he said that out loud. "Well I'd better go, need to find my brother before he freaks out."

The boy turned around and started to walk away, but turned his head back towards Leo." See ya later, dude." Then he walked away into the crowds.

"Leo? Oh, there you are! I thought we lost you." Startled, Leo looked up to see him mom coming towards him. She got closer and a worried looked appeared on her face. "Leo? Are you okay?"

Blinking, Leo shook his head to clear it." Yeah I'm fine mum." He walked up to her and took her hand.

"Mum?" She turned to look at him." Are…never mind. Let's just go get dad." They arrived at their destination and Leo's dad rushed to them, drawing Leo into a hug.

"Merlin, thought we lost you. Are you okay?" Rolling his eye Leo affirmed that yes he was fine. His parents fussed over him a bit more before becoming certain that Leo was indeed fine.

"'kay great, now time for the best part," Scorpius got a thoughtful look on his face, "Well other than picking your familiar, but that's next!" He finished with an almost childish glee.

Realizing what store they were in, Leo nearly cried. They were in in the wand shop, Ollivanders. Leo could hide his magic and pretend he was a squib, but the moment he touched a wand everyone would know he still had magic.

'_It's okay, maybe it only works when it's your own wand, or even squibs could make a wand spark' _Leo thought doubtfully, trying to cheer himself up. After trying one, then two, then a dozen Leo started to gain more confidence. Each wand had produced only a small fizzle, definitely not fit for any wizard of any caliber. He looked over at his parents and immediately felt guilty. They looked so worried; Rose was clutching Scorpius's hand in a death grip, while Scorpius kept looking from Leo to all the wrong wands. Leo could practically see their doubts.

Leo had tried his fifteenth wand, when even he started to become worried. '_No you don't _want_ a wand remember?' _He thought fiercely to himself. He chanced a look at his parents again and regretted it. His mum looked like she would start crying at any minute, and his dad had such a look of denial on his face, Leo internally winced. Mr. Prestly came to the front again with another wand before anything drastic happened though. Leo could tell even the wand makers apprentice was starting to doubt that Leo would find his wand.

"Here try this one, Aspen wood, eleven inches, with sirens' blood and unicorn hair. Usually unicorn hair and sirens blood react violently with each other but somehow these two worked in harmony…" He kept muttering to himself. Leo had zoned out by then, looking only at the wand presented to him. It felt like it was calling to him.

"Why is the wood black?" Rose interrupted the man's musings. "Hmm? Oh! Well, this aspen wood comes from a forest that has mostly undiscovered magical properties. Anything that is cut off from the tree that the wand comes from turns black."

"And the silver filaments?" Scorpius asked, looking at the wand doubtfully. "It has to do with the combined cores of the wand, I believe."

"Why does it have two cores instead of the regular one?" Leo asked breathlessly, nearly whispering in awe. The unconscious part of him knew deep down inside him, that that was his wand. "Again it has to do with the core properties themselves. Both cores react violently with aspen by themselves… actually even together they should have. Well, enough questions, try it out.

Leo reached for the wand and the minute he touched it, he consciously knew it was made for him. It wasn't the bust of light that came from it or even the sighs of relief from his parent. It was the feeling of rightfulness that made it clear who that wand was for. Suddenly, Leo remembered that he didn't want a wand, could not want one, but he couldn't bear to think of this wand not with him. This was _his_ wand, and forget anyone who said otherwise. Leo once again looked at his parents, and for the first time in two hours, they beamed at him fully and without reservation. They bought his wand and put it with the rest of his stuff.

"Okay, just two more stops and then were could go to Fortescues, 'kay love?" His mum said as the left the shop. Leo just nodded. His earlier nausea had come back, and with a vengeance. Now his parent knew 100% that he still had magic, and would keep an even harder look out for his acceptance letter. The letter that had already arrived and was hidden between his mattresses. Leo felt even sicker at the thought.

~line break~

They arrived at the pet shop and Leo felt himself calm a little. _'Animals, okay, I can do animals besides their a lot better than people._' Leo stared to feel embarrassed. He had to give himself a pep talk to go into an _animal_ store. They went inside and Leo remembered why he hated animal shops, there were people everywhere! People who always stared, even when they didn't mean to. People who talked in whispered tones as if he couldn't hear them as he passed by; as if he didn't realize they were talking about him. So Leo did what he did best in these situations and glared at people and then looked away.

Leo looked around the shop checking every potential animal. He inspected cats, owls, toads, rats, turtles, and other animals, before shaking his head and moving on. He was about to give up when he saw it. It was a black kitten, this dark grey patches and blue eyes. It was smaller than the others and looked slightly underfed. Leo got closer, and saw that even though he was young, the kitten already had a large scar on his side. Leo was reaching for him, when all the animals went, well, they went a bit mad. Leo turned to see what caused it and saw instead the boy from earlier, the American. The boy looked at Leo, blinked and smiled. Then he waved at him and turned back to listen to what the man with him was saying.

Leo heard a meow behind him and felt something rub against his back. Turning around he saw that it was the kitten. It was the only one not cowering and, and he pushed himself further into Leo's hand purring. Leo looked into the kittens eyes and smiled. Deciding that he really like the kitten, he proceeded to take him. While waiting in line to pay for 'Kitten', he heard an American accent say hi. Turning towards the voice, Leo saw that the voice was in fact talking to him, and not someone else. The man with the boy looked slightly shocked that said boy would be talking to somebody. Leo started to wonder about that before he reminded himself it wasn't his business.

"Can I see him?" The boy gestured to the kitten, so Leo nodded and carefully handed "kitten" to the boy. "Wow, he's really cute. I like him." The boy then proceeded to pet kitten. Leo blinked, who _was_ this guy? Why was he so friendly? What did he want? To be polite, Leo asked what familiar the boy was buying.

"An owl… I think." He gestured to where the man was buying the animal in the cage. Now Leo was confused. What Witch or wizard didn't know what an owl looked like? It was then Leo did a double take. The boy didn't have robes on, and while that wasn't unusual, he also had a wide eye look and kept looking at everything with amazement and slight shock.

'_Bloody hell, he's a muggleborn_.' Leo felt stupid." _No wonder he's talking to me, he probably thinks I'm a muggleborn too.' _Trying to paly t cool replied with a yes that was an owl.

"Freddy," the boy turned to the man who was suddenly beside them again. "Yeah, Coop?" the boy, Freddy replied.

"Come on, I already bought your um owl. I have to be on the other side of London in, like two hours for rehearsal, and you have to call Toni." Freddy nodded, handed Kitten back to Leo, and told them both (Leo and Kitten) bye. Leo paid for Kitten and he and Rose both went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, While Leo dad went off somewhere else. Leo felt a grin sneaking up on his face. This was the one place he always felt welcome in, no matter what.

"Oi, lion cub." Leo winced at the nickname and turned to see Liam, one of his older cousins.

"Really Do you have to call me that." Leo asked irritated and slightly amused.

"Of course I do, Lion Cub." Liam chose to ignore his younger cousin mock glare. "Anyways I just came to tell you that Uncle James and dad have a school special, all first years get half off all merchandise."

"Oh. Tha-that's cool, um 'scuse me I uh, have to go to the restroom." Leo tried to escape the conversation and cousin, but Liam just grabbed Leo by the arm and pulled him closer.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Leo." Liam whispered. "What are you talking about? Let me go" Leo Started to panic when Liam narrowed his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Malfoy. I know you hid your Hogwarts letter, and just to let you know, I'm not the only one. So you better cough it up before I go Slytherin on you."

"Shove off Weasley, I didn't hide anything. And really, Slytherin on me?" you need a better threat than that. "Leo replied, his voice dripping with condensation. Liam just snorted. "Really? So I could look in your room and not find your letter hidden in there somewhere?" Liam, seeing Leo pale continued," that's what I thought. Now I know you don't want to go, but seriously just give Hogwarts a chance. Its not like we're going to throw you to the sharks… or snakes."

"Liam, Leo?" Both cousins startled and turned to see Rose coming to them. "Oh hello Aunt Rose, lovely day isn't it?" Liam said, as if he hadn't just threated her son only seconds ago. Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hello Liam," was her only reply though." Leo, your uncles have a gift for you at the counter." Rose looked particularly ill at the thought, knowing what cousins considered gifts. Leo though, was grateful for the excuse to escape. But not before Liam made one last threat.

"Don't forget Lion cub, we know where to look." Confused Rose led her son to where his uncles were at.

"Oi, Leo!"

"There you are been looking for ages." Leo rolled his eyes at his uncle James and scoffed. "You didn't even know I was here until three minutes ago, I bet." James pouted, while Fred laughed.

"Hey why _are_ you here anyways uncle James? I mean don't you have quidditch practice?"

"Yes, yes I do buuut I'm here shopping with my amazing children and visiting my favorite cousin- other than you of course Rosie." James winked. Rose huffed "Don't call me Rosie, James"

"Anyways, we got something for you Leo." His uncles produced a little black bag, and gave it to him. When he looked at them in confusion, his uncles just said 'shrinking charm' and 'don't open it until you get to school'. Shrugging, Leo put the bag in his back pocket. When his mum had enough of her cousins' antics, they left and headed to the ice cream parlor.

~line break~

When they got to Fortescues, Leo saw that his dad was there and had already paid for their ice creams. Scorpius handed one to rose and the other to Leo. Grinning at the flavor his dad got him, he proceeded to eat the peanuts marshmallows and chocolate ice cream. His parents chatted about boring Ministry things that Leo could care less about. They also kept telling Leo about how great and interesting Hogwarts and how much he would love to go.

'_Doubt it'_ Leo thought bitterly, looking down at his left arm. His parents must have caught up on his mood because they asked what was wrong.

"Nothing I-"Leo was interrupted by a desperately flying owl.

"No, Wait, Stop! Newton Come back!" Leo turned to see the boy Freddy chasing the bird while the man with him looked agitated. The owl –Newton-suddenly flew towards Leo and stopped to land on his head. His parents looked the way he felt, shocked. Newton, perched on his head, hooted contently. Carefully, Leo grabbed the owl from his head and looked at the owl. It was a pygmy owl, with grey and white feathers. He had brown intelligent eyes, and a small beak. Staring at Leo, Newton hooted again.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Freddy ran up to them red faced and panting. "Some guy took his cage and opened it. Then Newton went and flew away." Freddy blinked, seeing Leo.

"Hey you're that guy I keep seeing," at the man's admonishing 'Freddy!' Freddy apologized. "Sorry my name is Freddy, Fredrick Jean-Louise Parker and this is my brother Coop, Cooper." He said pointing at the man. "What's yours?" Leo blinked; he never met such a friendly person- well one that wasn't family.

"I-I'm Leo, Leo Malfoy." Leo stuttered. Freddy only smiled him though. "Well, it's nice to meet you Leo." Suddenly a hoot came from Leo's hands. Both boys started, as they had forgotten about Newton. Stretching his arms towards the other boy, Leo gave Newton back to his owner. Freddy accepted his owl gratefully, and put him back in the cage.

"Why is his name Newton?" Rose asked. Scorpius and Leo were curious as well.

"Well, Isaac Newton was an amazing scientist, as he proved the laws of motion. Newton isn't his whole name; it's actually Newton Darwin Jean-Louise Parker." Freddy explained. Everyone but Leo had a slightly dazed look on their faces. Leo though, Leo was absolutely _fascinated_. He had never heard of familiars being named after muggles.

"Okay Freddy let's leave these poor people alone, I still have to be on the other side of London in only one hour, so come on." Said Coop after he recovered. Oh, right. Okay. Bye Leo, bye Leo's parents." With a wave, Freddy turned and followed his brother towards the Leakey Cauldron. Newton hooted from his cage as if he were saying goodbye as well.

"Well that was-interesting." Scorpius said after the Jean –Louise Parkers were well out of sight and sound. Rose nodded in agreement. Later, Leo would realize that he met Freddy three times, and would remember something he read once. 'If you meet someone thrice in one day, your destinies are intertwined.

**A/N Whew. That was a long one. I honestly don't know if all the chapters will be like this so... don't get used to it. sorry.* sheepish expression***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to those have reviewed/followed/faved this story. I .am. So. So, sooo grateful. **** Also I've decided that I will put my favorite quotes from movies/ books/ and even fan fictions (other peoples)… am I even allowed to do that? *shrugs* oh well I'm doing it anyways.**

**Mushu: MULAAAAN! (Pulls head out of snow) Mulan? Nope.**

**-Mulan …duh**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish… I do own this idea though****. I also don't own HoO (Heroes of Olympus)**

The truth comes out

Later that evening, everyone was at the burrow. As the school semester would start soon, everyone wanted to have a small gathering to say good bye and good luck to the students (and to the really delicious free food courtesy of Molly Weasley).

Leo was reading one of his most favorite books when he was called by his parents. Sighing, he put Blood of Olympus away and went to the kitchen. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. His parents, Neville and an alarming amount of his aunts and uncles were there. Looking at him. With expressions that ranged from angry and confused to knowing and sympathetic.

"So Leo, Neville just told us something very interesting." Leo could feel his future slipping away right through his fingers. Scorpius continued, "He said that he distinctly remembers that sent the family letters last and that-"At this point Leos heart rate was double than what it was supposed to be.

"- When his owl returned from delivering the last of the letters, it didn't come back with yours." A sound behind him caused Leo to turn and he saw Constantine (another cousin) standing with Liam and a small little smirk. Actually, both of them had satisfied looks on their faces and it made Leo's stomach sink even lower than his feet.

"Care to Explain?" Roses' voice pulled his attention back to the conversation. "Umm, I-I don't know maybe he dropped it o-or it was lost or-"

"_Or_," Liam chose to cut in at that point. "You hid it in between your mattresses." With that Con, produced Leos' letter, from his pocket.

The adults looked shocked, all thinking the same thing '_Leo hid his letter?_'

"Leo you _hid_ your _letter_?!" Confused Rose asked angrily. "Yes" Leo replied a bit rebelliously.

"Why?" Scorpius implored. Even with the Malfoy name, Scorpius had been excited for Hogwarts.

"Because." Leo knew he sounded like a brat, but he couldn't help it. "Because why?" Emily questioned.

"Because I don't want to go to Hogwarts." Everyone Blinked.

"Well, of course you don't have to go to Hogwarts," Leos' hopes of being understood were dashed with the next sentence." You could go to Beauxbatons or Durmstr-"

"No!" Leo exploded," I don't _want_ to go to Hogwarts, or Durmstrang, or Salem, or Beauxbatons or _any_ Wizarding school _anywhere_!"

"Wha- What? That's mental!" Ron exclaimed irrationally, in surprise. "Ronald!" scolded Hermione.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked. When Leo nodded, Harry got up and went out the door to go outside. Leo followed eager to escape the family and stares. Hades, he _hated_ the stares. Leo found Harry sitting on a bench near the old tree swing. They sat for a while in comfortable silence until Harry gathered his thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. 'It' being what happened when Leo was five.

"It's just," Leo sighed frustrated, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't born a wizard or even just born a squib, y'know? That I couldn't go to a magic school." Harry nodded absorbing the information.

"I used to think that too, when I was younger." Harry laughed then, it was a bitter laugh, one filled with old pain. Leo looked at him in surprise.

"The Dursleys?" Leo questioned. Leo, being the curious and inquisitive child he had been, discovered many things that other people didn't know about Harry James Potter, even family. Harry nodded.

"When I was your age and younger I used to wish that I was something more than a little boy in a small cramped closet with no friends and the 'names' boy or fr-"

"Freak." Leo finished for his great uncle.

"Yes and that I could go somewhere where people could do the odd little things that I could do." Harry's eyes were far away in a memory.

"I don't understand though, how does this relate to me though... Not to be rude." Harry smiled affectionately at Leo.

"In this world we are completely normal and don't have to hide who we are. We can learn to practice and control magic so it doesn't hurt you or others." Harry paused to collect his thoughts again and continued.

"In the muggle world, we wouldn't have a place to learn our magic and if anyone found out it could be dangerous and we could be considered a bit odd by others. We also wouldn't be taught how to control the accidental magic. So even when you're older, you still can hurt people with it, the thing is Leo," Harry paused," is that when you get older your magic becomes more powerful, so you have the potential to harm others even more."

Leo let that sink in and turned the words over in his mind trying to figure out what his uncle was saying without saying it.

"So what you're saying, is that still going to muggle schools would eventually become very dangerous after a couple of years." Harry nodded.

"Also, think of it like this, Hogwarts isn't going to prepare you for the 'adult' world, but also the muggle world as well."

"How?" Leo asked slightly confused.

"Well in Hogwarts there are subjects that teach you how it works, mind you it's usually taught by a wizard with no prior knowledge of actual muggles, and there will be loads of muggleborns who could help you learn even more about the muggle world than you already do. Plus as a bonus it'll teach you how to control your magic so that you don't harm anyone, including muggles on accident." Harry looked at Leo with knowing eyes.

"What I'm saying Leo, is that Hogwarts isn't going to help you find a wizarding life, it'll give you the skill to successfully survive the muggle one you want." Harry finished.

"August 2nd is tomorrow. I guess I should tell uncle Neville my answer huh?" Leo contemplated, looking up at the stars in the sky as if searching for guidance.

**A/N: not as long as my last one but eh. Anyways, If you like/hate review and tell me what you'd like see, learn, read more about. A revoir **


	5. Hogwarts Express

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated…. But I blame the **_**still **_**going on finals, it's the FINALS fault … really it is.*sobs* **

**Now, on to the awesome quote of awesomeness:**

'**Something stings in his chest (he has a sneaking suspicion that it's his heart, but that's silly- he gave it to her years ago) and remembers again just how much he loves her.'**

**-Scorpius about Rose, **_**The Thing (that is by no means a relationship)**_**, by GraeLiars**

**Disclaimer: *snorts* don't I wish. Again don't own the J. .**

Hogwarts Express

A month later, Leo woke up to Boo (previously named Kitten) mowing and pawing his face. About two seconds after his alarm came on. After groaning he got up to do his morning routine which now included feeding Boo. Grateful that he had gotten everything ready the night before, he ate his breakfast and went to wait in the living room to watch the chaos unfold.

At 9:30 his parents got up rushing around to get everything ready before they left. When it was 10:00, Rose woke up his younger twin siblings and made sure that they got ready in time. By 10:30 everything was done and in the living room. Leo didn't even have trouble putting Loo in his cage, he had gotten the kitten used to it over the past month. 10:40 saw the Malfoy family rushing to get through the barrier on time for the train.

When Leo saw the scarlet train he started to have second thought about going. Seeing his son starting to panic, Scorpius hugged him.

"Leo, it's okay, nothing is going to happen, and you have cousins going too. If you really miss us or get nervous, owl us and we'll respond just as fast, 'kay love?" Leo nodded his stomach a bundle of nerves, but now not trying to come out as vomit.

Rose hugged him and almost stared to cry, Leo blamed her pregnant hormones for that. Phoenix and Kyrian clung to their older brother and made him promise that he'd write to them as soon as possible. The train started to whistle and Leo ran to get inside before he missed it.

As he looked out, he saw his family waving at him, all saying/screaming either good luck and goodbye. He waved and smiled and soon they were out of sight. Just before the train left the station, Leo swore he saw that man Coop from Diagon Alley with other people. When he turned to look for a compartment, he dropped his arm and smile. Most compartments were full or 'waiting for friends'. Leo wasn't stupid; he knew that meant he wasn't wanted. He found his cousins, but they really were full and Leo had no desire to sit in awkward silence with their friends. So Leo went to find an empty compartment to hide in. After about 10 minutes of lugging his trunk around, he found one. Well, it was almost empty, and so Leo took a deep breath and opened the door. When the sole occupant didn't look up, Leo cleared his throat. That got the boys attention, startled the boy looked up with a 'yip'. Leo blinked, it was Freddy.

"Leo! Hey, what's up?" Freddy asked smiling.

"Well, um I was wondering if I could sit here, everywhere else is full." Freddy blinked and frowned. "Of course go 'head". Leo internally sighed in relief. He really didn't want to have to lug his trunk around the whole train ride.

"Are all the compartments really full though?" Freddy asked confused. Leo shook his head.

"No, it's just some people don't want me around." Leo shrugged like it was no big deal, but in reality it stung how quickly people judged him for something he never even did. Freddy put the book he had been reading down. Leo saw it was a textbook, but it wasn't a curriculum textbook, not unless Hogwarts stared teaching… did that say relative physics?! Freddy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why?" Freddy asked genuinely confused. Leo explained as much as he could about Voldemort and the second wizarding war. He also included how both sides of his family fought on both sides, albeit on different sides. Freddy shook his head. "I still don't really get it."

Leo was trying to think of a way to explain it, when he remembered about World War II. "Okay, have you learned about World War II yet?" Freddy nodded.

"A little, not a lot but enough to understand what happened."

"All right, so let's say that the Second Wizarding War was like World War II. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix were the Allies. While, Voldemort and his followers are Hitler and the Axis powers." Leo's voice had gotten smaller and smaller until it was just a whisper. Freddy thought for a bit.

"So you're saying that you're related to the magical equivalent to Nazis," Leo nodded unsure of how the other boy would react.

"Do you believe in what those- what'd you called them- death eaters believed in?" Leo head snapped up.

"No, no! It-I-wha- of course not!" Leo sputtered. Freddy nodded as if he had already known the answer.

"Then people shouldn't judge you for what your family did." Freddy paused, "Besides isn't the other side of your family the heroes?" Leo was stunned. He never met some like Freddy, ready to dismiss his family history like that. He was about to say that when the trolley came.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The elderly lady asked.

"Umm," Leo looked at Freddy, who was staring at the cart like it was a foreign entity. Taking pity on the poor boy, Leo bought two of everything; one for him and one for his hopefully new friend.

The boys talked and joked for the whole of the train ride after that. Discussing completely random things, they were surprised to learn that the other knew a lot about their greatest interests or at least somewhat understood what they were talking about. They were so absorbed in their budding friendship that neither of them noticed the ever growing number of Leo's cousins checking up on him from time to time.

Pretty soon it started to become dark. A prefect interrupted their discussion about the pros and cons about magic and science to tell them to start changing into their robes. The poor prefect was completely baffled at two clearly first years playfully arguing about gravity against quidditch.

"…Yeah but gravity beats all." Freddy said.

"Not when it comes to magic, it's like a vacuum that makes logic, illogical." Leo said triumphantly. Freddy stumped for what was probably the first time ever, tried to come up with a good counter argument while they changed. He couldn't and while that normally would have bugged and irritated him to no end normally, he found that debating with Leo was too much fun to ruin by becoming angry.


	6. AN

**IMPORTANT. NOT A CHAPTER! Small A/N with an announcement.**

Hey peoples, sorry this isn't an actual chapter :P.

So something big happened in America this past week and I thought I'd do something with that. So go check out _Because I Love You._

There will be slight spoilers for those interested, and hopefully I can get my next chapter up by like Thursday.


	7. the sorting part one

**A/N: Bonjour mes amis (hey guys). :) I am so so **_**so**_** sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But hopefully that one shot I wrote was greatly enjoyed. So this is the newest chapter, and thank you to all who follow, favorite, review or just even read it. It means a lot to me. Read and review s'il vous plait (please).**

**Awesome quote of awesomeness: **

**Bianca to Nico: "… You're exhausted, listening to a voice that can't speak..." **

**-Paola Bennet, Soldatino (Nico's Lullaby)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned harry potter, I'd be selling this. **

The sorting pt. 1(presorting)

An hour after the changed into their robes, the train slowed then stopped in Hogsmead Village. Getting off the train, Leo heard Hagrid calling for all the first years. Leo, pulling Freddy followed the voice until he was at the waist of the old groundskeeper. When Freddy saw Hagrid, he didn't gasp or slightly step back in slight fear like the other first years. He just blinked and tilted head to the side. It reminded Leo of a confused dog. Hagrid led all the first years to the boats calling out,

"Four to a boat!" Freddy tugged on Leo's arm and bulled him to a boat with two other people. One of the people paled and quickly turned away when they saw Leo, but the other person grinned.

"Leo! Hey, I was wondering where you were." A dark skinned boy asked. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Hey Zach, I was with Freddy. Freddy, this is Zacharias Zabini my cousin, Zach this is Freddy." The two boys nodded and said hello. All three boys ignored the girl who was clearly pretending they weren't there.

"Anyways, I didn't get to ask you earlier, what house do you want to be in?" Zach asked his cousin.

"Slytherin maybe, I mean I can't really see myself in any other house, you?"

"Me too, except I think I can maybe be sorted in Ravenclaw," Leo nodded" what about you Freddy, what house do you want to be in?"

Freddy just shrugged," I think Hufflepuff could be cool," at the looks of the other boys Freddy explained," the mascot is a honey badger, those guys are vicious." Leo and Zach just nodded confused.

Just then the great castle of Hogwarts came into view of the first years. Leo heard the gasps of the others and could instantly relate as the scene took his breath away. It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen. They got off the boats a few minutes later, and Hagrid passed them over to Professor Potter.

"Okay lets go," Most of the students looked in awe of the young professor, but there were some like Freddy that only looked at him like Potter was just another teacher. Professor Potter was of course, the second son of Harry Potter and Leo's godfather, Al. They got to a set of great big wooden doors. Leo fidgeted; knowing that behind those doors was the great hall.

"Alright students, so as some of you already know, I am Professor Albus Potter, head of Slytherin house and potions master." He smiled reassuringly at the students and noticed that Leo was standing a little close to another student.

'_Hopefully a friend,' _Al thought. He wasn't stupid; he knew that his godson/nephew dealt with the same prejudice as Scorpius had when they were younger.

"Now, in a few minutes you'll be sorted into your houses they are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Any good deeds will be rewarded, while any rule breaking will lead to either detention and/or the loss of house points." Professor Potter gestured to four hourglasses filled with precious stones. As they watched some rubies fell from the Gryffindor hourglass while some sapphires rose in Ravenclaw'. Both Al and Leo sighed, knowing that probably one of the wotter clan had something to do with it.

"Also, at the end of the year, the house with the most house points will win the house cup." Professor Potter looked behind him towards the doors. Turning back he said to the students, "Let me see if they're ready for you." With that he disappeared though the double doors and students started talking to each other. One such student walked up to Leo with a swagger.

"Well, if it isn't it Malfoy," The boy sneered the name. "Thought they didn't want your lot here anymore, _I_ certainly don't." Leo knew he shouldn't let it get to him, but he really couldn't stand the boy in front of him. "Shut it Parkinson, if you've forgotten, my family is much better than yours." Paris snorted.

"As if, people still hate the Malfoys, but the Parkinson's are very welcome anywhere." Leo flinched at the barb. There were still some places in wizarding England that the Malfoys were not allowed to go.

Freddy, who was watching silently, chose to speak up when he saw Leo flinch." Do you have a sort of brain damage?" Asked the boy... Parkinson? Didn't matter, what mattered was that he hurt Leo and Freddy was mad. The other first years were watching with nothing less than absolute fascination.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" The boy looked Freddy p and down, then seemed to dismiss him. Now Freddy was pissed. No one dismissed the Jean Louise Parkers, _no one_.

"Names Freddy Jean Louise Parker, but that doesn't matter, what does matter is that you clearly have some sort of mental deficiency." Leo was looking at Freddy with something akin to awe. The other students just stood there stunned. Albus, who had returned to hear Paris make the insult against Leo and the Malfoys, bit back a smile. Paris just stood there gaping at Freddy. Zach who realized what Freddy was talking about, smirked and helped Freddy.

"What do you mean Freddy?" He prompted; Freddy looked at Zach and with great amusement said,

"Well clearly this boy seems to have forgotten that Leo's last name might be Malfoy but he's also related to... damn Leo what's your mom's side of the family?" Freddy paused pretending to try and remember. Snapping his fingers he finished. "Oh! That's right, isn't it the Weasleys and the Potters?"

Leo was completely stunned as were the other students, though for different reasons. Leo was understandably confused; no one had ever defended him unless they were family. Albus, fighting a proud grin at Leo's friend, called everyone to attention then. "Alright students, they're ready for you." With that the first years were brought in the great hall.


	8. the sorting pt 2

**A/N: sup minions****. Here is the latest chapter of LMatJ. This part is the actual sorting, so sorry for those who had wanted it last time.**

**Important****! I am in need of OCS, I have more or less the family but I need extras and such.**

**Needed: house, name, age/year, and anything else you would like to add! Merci beaucoup.**

**Awesome quote of awesomeness:**

"…**I'm not insane, I'm not insane…" "It's your f*cking Nightmare!"**

**-Avenged sevenfold, Almost Easy &amp;Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: you think JK Rowling would let me steal them? :p Also I sort of kind of borrowed one of the students' names from Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

The sorting (pt.2)

Parkinson shoved passed Leo and sneered at the other two boys. They entered, through the doors and Leos eyes widened at the ceiling. It looked just like outside. When he had read about it he hadn't believed it, when his family members talked it he hadn't believed it. Hades, looking at it now, he _still_ didn't believe what he saw.

"Wow!" Breathed Freddy and Leo looked at him to see the wonder reflected in the other boys' eyes. Freddy caught him staring and grinned.

"I could probably write a research paper on that alone" He said pointing at the ceiling. Leo blinked and felt a small smile go on his face. Freddy had told Leo earlier that he was a science prodigy. When Leo heard that he had been stunned but amazed. He didn't know why, but he did. Leo worried though there wasn't any science classes, would Freddy be okay with that? Leo was about to reply to Freddy's statement but was interrupted at the voice in the front. They turned to look towards the front where an old hat started to sing. Freddy looked on in amazement, but Leo started to get nervous.

_I may look old and smelly,_

_But I am much more than that to you all,_

_Created by the four founders, _

_To see where you belong._

_Now maybe you're a Gryffindor, where the Brave and true lie._

_Or perhaps you're a Ravenclaw, with a craving for knowledge and whit._

_Maybe you belong in Hufflepuff, where the loyal and caring and hardworking shine._

_How about in Slytherin, where the cunning and ambitious minds have met._

There was applause for the song from the four tables and some of the more confident first years. When the applause died down, Professor Potter spoke again.

"Now when I call your name, come up here and I'll put the hat on your head. Aloysius, Nicholas."

The hat hmmed and hawed for a bit before calling out "Gryffindor!" The table on the far right clapped and cheered for their new house member. Leo looked towards there as most of his cousins were there. A few looked back at him, then smiled and waved. Nicholas had sat down by then.

A couple of more students had been sorted, three more Gryffindors, two Slytherins, five Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw when Freddy spoke up.

"I wonder if I'm in the J's or the P's." Leo looked at Freddy confused.

"Huh?" was his great reply. Freddy chuckled, not seeming nervous at all.

"I mean, my last name is Jean-Louise Parker, so am I going to be with the J's or the P's." Leo shrugged unsure as well.

"I dunno, we'll see in a little bit though right?" Freddy nodded and looked back towards the front in time to see Jameson, Harry be sorted into Ravenclaw. '_That's five Harrys so far.' _Leo thought to himself. It was a game he and his cousins (and sometimes uncles) played then bored or nervous. You had to count how many people seemed to be named 'Harry' after his uncle. Leo was playing out of both nervousness and boredom. Looking at Freddy, he wondered if his friend was as nervous as he was.

"Are you nervous?" Startled, Leo was brought out of his thoughts by Freddy's curious face.

"Yeah a bit," Leo admitted. Freddy nodded, "That's okay, I'm a bit nervous too, but I really want to know house I'll be in more."

"Aren't you worried that you won't be sorted at all?" Both boys nearly jumped at the voice behind them, they looked to see Zach greenish.

Freddy shook his head," no cause all the students are sorted, no matter how long it takes the hat to sort you. If you're at Hogwarts, you'll be sorted no matter what."

None of the boys realized they were being overheard until they heard a couple of sighs of relief and a person asking how he knew that. Turning they saw a girl with almond shaped eyes and long black hair that had white streaks in it. She was slightly smaller than them and looked really nervous. "I mean not to be rude, but aren't you a muggleborn?"

Freddy not offended at all, smiled at the question." My brother Kyle wanted to know too, actually his exact words were,' how do we know my talentless brother won't be kicked out before classes even start because he doesn't fit the requirements at school?'" Everyone looked shocked at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kyle is a narcissistic douche, but I think he was genuinely curious. So when the teacher explained, he and the others seemed satisfied." They all nodded. If a teacher said so, then it had to be true, right? Just then Professor Potter called out," Jean-Louise Parker, Fredrick." Looking over at the others he smiled.

"Wish me luck." He went up to the sorting hat and stool. The hat seemed to be having conversation with him. A couple of minutes and the hat still wasn't done, everyone started to fidget. After another minute the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!" the table cheered and Freddy went to the table after he took off the hat. From there he waved at Leo, and Leo waved back.

More students were sorted, and then finally it was Leo's turn. He looked around to see his various relatives giving him reassuring smiles and thumbs up. Walking up to the stool, he felt himself feel less nervous and a bit more excited. Professor Potter slipped the hat on Leo after giving him a squeeze of encouragement on the shoulder.

'_Hmm, another Weasley,' _Leo jumped slightly at the voice. He knew the sorting hat talked, but it still startled him.

'_Umm actually sir, I'm a Malfoy,'_ the hat chucked lightly,_ 'Oh I know Mr. Malfoy I know it's just the Weasley grow more and more every generation. I'm also very glad that your parents got together. What they did might've been a shock to the wizarding world, but it of course was bound to happen sooner or later._

'_Now let's see what's in here shall we.'_ The sorting hat hmmed and hawed until Leo started to get nervous again. _'What if Freddy was wrong, what if I don't get sorted?'_

'_Ah yes the ja-Jean Louise Parker boy he was such curiosity defiantly a Ravenclaw had he had even a bit less of loyalty. Just like you.'_ Leo confused, asked it what it meant.

'_well I can look through your thoughts which includes memoires' _Leo paled, feeling sick,_ 'Now don't worry, I won't delve to deeply there, but anyways you have the potential to become a Hufflepuff but your ambition to better yourself and your cunning are greater than any of your Hufflepuff traits, which doesn't say much but because of that I think you should be,' _and with that the hat called out,"Slytherin!"

Leo blinked and whispered a thank you to the hat as Professor Potter took it off. Grinning, Leo's godfather tilted his head to the Slytherin table. Leo blinked and blushed embarrassed. He ran to where the cheering and clapping was the loudest, as all his cousins (and Freddy) from all the houses were also cheering and whistling very loudly.

**A/N so hopefully y'all liked it. R and R ****.**


	9. the feast and after

**A/N: Whoop here's the newest chapter, hope y'all like it. R and R. **

**Awesome quote of awesomeness:**

**Tristan McLean (father of Piper [PJO/HoH]): '**_**Why is my daughter selling Barbie Organs on the black market?**_**' Was this first thought.**

**-Parent Drabbles Barbie, HecateA **

**Disclaimer: umm isn't this fan fiction?**

The feast and after

"Congratulations Leo." Blinking, he saw his cousin Christian Nott. Leo smiled and mumbled a thanks. The sorting hat was almost finished when he heard 'Zabini, Zacharias.' It didn't take long for the sorting hat to place him in Slytherin also. Leo rolled his eyes and laughed at his cousin sauntering towards the table.

"So, looks like only we're slimy snakes eh Leo?" Chris snorted.

"Um, excuse me? Christopher and I are also in Slytherin too you know."

"Yeah, but we're the only first year snakes in the family." Zach cheekily replied. Chris just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with his friends.

Leo, having just realized something, looked around the hall. Zach watched him for a minute before asking,

"Okay who're you looking for?" Leo looked at Zach quickly before once again looking around.

"Parkinson," He replied. Zach just groaned.

"Don't remind me, he's in our house with _them_." Zach nodded to a group of Slytherins sitting on the other side of the table, Leo groaned too when he saw who they were.

"What's that, the 'I love moldy voldy' club?" Chris and Zach coughed and snorted in laughter, but Christopher replied seriously.

"It might as well be, so if I were you, I'd avoid them all okay?" The two younger cousins nodded. Before either could reply though, Headmaster Longbottom, started his welcoming speech.

Leo stopped paying attention when something caught his eye. Across the room, he saw students talking to Freddy while glancing over at his table or more specifically, him. Leo started to get a bad feeling in his Stomach. He felt tears in his eyes when he saw how Freddy fiercely shook his head. Leo knew he was denying being friends with or even just _knowing_ him. He fought them though he didn't want to seem like a needy first year who missed his parents. He was so deep in his brooding, that Professor Longbottom had finished is speech and there was now food. It took the prodding of Zach for him to realize that he was staring blanking at the table.

"Leo are you okay? Leo nodded, not looking at his cousin. To make it seem true, Leo numbly filled his plate with food and then desert but barely ate any of it and tasted even less.

Soon it was time for the prefects to show the first years to the dormitories and then to sleep. Leo paid close attention so that he wouldn't get lost later an also to distract him from a pain in his heart, a pain he did not fully understand yet. He didn't notice that both sets of cousins glancing at him worriedly. It had gotten so bad that at one point, Cassie pulled Chris to one side to ask what had happened.

"I dunno, he was fine, then he looked like he sort of wanted to cry."

"Do you know it when it started?" Chris thought hard.

"Um, I think he was looking across the hall y'know? I think to the… oh shit!" He whispered angrily.

"What, what?" Cassie asked on panic.

"That boy y'know the one that was hanging around Leo before they got sorted? He ended up in Hufflepuff right?" Cassie nodded, she made it her mission to notice all first year Hufflepuff as she was a prefect.

"Well, it looked like he was shaking his head at something."

"Oh, oh Merlin," Cassie realized what had happened. "Leo thinks that Freddy won't want to be his friend anymore." Chris nodded.

"Look out for him yeah? I'll see if I can get the boy to talk to Leo."

"Of course, it's not like he's just your cousin y'know." Chris huffed.

Leo was at the face of a stone wall while the prefect was explaining that this was where the entrance to their house dorm was.

"Now remember this and don't tell anyone the password, okay?" the prefect said, looking directly at Leo. Leo just rolled his eyes and nodded. As if he was going to tell his cousins how to get in his room.

"Alright so the password is … MERLIN'S PANTS!" All the first years startled. Leo was confused, was that the password? Apparently not because a second later came, "Alexander Potter! You'd better leave now if you know what's good for you!"

Everyone turned to see Alex, yet _another_ one of Leo's cousins, sneakily trying to get close enough to the group to hear the Slytherin password. Alex just snorted, and cheekily replied,

"What? I just wanted to say hi to my favorite cousin" Turning to Leo he added," Hullo favorite cousin, just to let you know, you might not want to eat breakfast tomorrow… and congratulations on getting into Slytherin."

Leo just groaned in embarrassment. "Hi Alex, you can leave now, I'd really like to go to sleep now."

Alex nodded, frowning at his younger cousins' expression. "Bye Leo, c'mon Vlad!" A loud crashing sound came from the side of them and jumping everyone turned to see Vladimir Krum, Constantine's' younger brother, come out of a suit of armor.

"Really, really?" the Slytherin prefect, Thomson whined," Can you all, for one year, not try and get the password to our dorms?" The cousins pretended to think about it and all three replied, 'no'.

Alex and Vlad looked at Leo and smiled at him, expecting him to smile back. When he didn't, they frowned and looked at each other, then at Thomson. Knowing what that look meant, Thomson nodded. Everyone watched as the two Gryffindors left to make sure that no one else popped out of an inanimate object. When no one did, Thomson continued.

"Okay so, the password is Argeous." Leo mouthed the words to not forget them so quickly,' Are-gee-ous'. The door opened when the prefect said it and everyone went through. Inside Slytherins' female prefect was waiting for them.

"Hello midgets," She ignored Thomson's 'Mellie!' As you may have now realized, this is the Slytherin common room. The dorms are on either side of me, with the boys being on the left and the girls being on the right. If you have any problems with it come tell us and we'll sort it out m'kay? Also before breakfast tomorrow, we'll go over the rules and expectations of the house, as you are all probably exhausted."

Thomson added," Don't eat breakfast either tomorrow." When Mellie looked questioningly at him he just shrugged and said 'Potter'. Mellie nodded as if this explained everything, though to Leo and all older students, it did. "So good night everyone and sleep tight." With that the group split up. Thomson showed the first year boys where they would sleep. Looking for his trunk and Boo, Leo found them on or next to the bed nearest the bathroom. Leo undid his bed yawning. Planning to Sleep, he lay on top of his sheets and pulled the covers on top of him. Though exhausted, Leo found that he couldn't sleep. His mind kept going over the day on replay. Eventually, Morpheus came and took Leo to the land of dreams with Freddy's face as his last thoughts.


	10. HOuse rules and Mad Hatters

**A/N: newest chapter, yay! Enjoy.**

**Thank you for those who have reviewed, followed,**

**Awesome quote of awesomeness:**

**Nick Gautier: "That's right. Uh-huh. Uh-huh," Nick said arrogantly. "You might know karate, boy, but I know gorilla, and I'm a level 40 champion in it. Let's hear it for Diddy Kong! Ew! Ew! Ew! EW! Ew!" He mimicked the sound of a gorilla as he held on for dear life."**

**\- Chronicles of Nick, Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to put this every time?**

House Rules and the Mad Hatter

Moring came and for a minute Leo was disoriented. Where was he? Why wasn't he in his room? He looked wildly around the room, a whimper of fear coming out unbidden. Before he could start screaming in terror, Zach came out of the door near him. Zach took one look at his cousin and ran to Leo's bed.

"Hey, hey it's okay, you're just in Hogwarts." Zach whispered reassuringly. He hated seeing the look of absolute distress on Leo's face. Zach also knew that if Leo went in a full panic attack, it would wake up the other boys and Mr. Pot-er, Professor Potter would have to be called in.

"Hogwarts?" Leo asked confused, still looking around in suspicion. Zach smiled soothingly.

"Yep Hogwarts, we're first years Leo." Leo blinked as the last grips of fear started to fade ad he realized that he wasn't in any danger. He smiled weakly at Zach to show the boy he wasn't scared anymore.

"Come on, we should probably get ready, then go down for breakfast. " Zach added. Leo nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we should eat breakfast though, Alex said not to last night." Leo replayed as yesterday came rushing back to his still exhausted brain. Zach just groaned, remembering as well.

"Ungh! I'm hungry though." Zach whined. Leo giggled as the last visages of fear finally left and a wary excitement crossed his mind.

Rolling his eyes he told his cousin, "You are aware that my cousins know this entire school right?" Zach look at him confused, "this includes knowing where the kitchens are." When Zach's eye lit up in hungry anticipation, Leo laughed again.

"Let me get ready and then we'll go to the great hall."

"But food, cousins?" Leo snorted," Yeah but my cousins will be in the great hall, as I don't know where their common rooms are at."

"Oh." Zach replied sadly at the thought of having to wait for his food.

"Yeah oh, so shoo." At Leo's shooing motion, Zach mock glared at him and went to get ready himself.

After they both got ready, they went to the common room and saw a sign on the wall. Leo remembered that -Mellie? - had said that any important messages would be on the wall.

'Warning do NOT eat breakfast'

-Prefect Thomson and A. Potter

Leo saw the older students reading this and groaning, the first years however either looked at each other confused and shrugged or snorted and ignored it all together. Leo shook his head at the last group. He didn't warn them though; if they had to be shown, then that was their problem. The two prefects were at the entrance already, dressed and chatting. They looked up at the two first years.

"Morning, midgets." Smirking at Thomson's 'Mellie!' she winked at the two boys.

"Morning," they both replied, stifling their laughter.

"So as told last night, we need to tell you the rules and expectations of our house." Leo blinked; shouldn't they wait for the other students? As if reading his mind, Thomson continued.

"We decided, we wouldn't wait for all the students to come down, as that would be unfair to those who got up at a reasonable hour," Mellie nodded. "Besides, most of you are already here, and those who aren't here could have their friends tell them." Le and Zach looked back to see that there really were most first years around.

"Okay so," Thomson started in a louder voice," So house rules first. No bullying each other no matter what. No referring to anyone by their blood status or use any slurs, and yes this includes 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors'."

Mellie continued," no teasing or bullying anyone in other houses either," looking at Leo she smiled and added," Unless they're family or really close friends _and_ it's only messing around."

"No getting your fellow house mates in trouble on purpose and for the love of Merlin"- both Mellie and Thomson said together-"Do not and I repeat do _not_ start a prank war with the potters or Weasleys or their friends."

"We do not want to unhex, unprank, or uncolor anyone okay?" Leo was giggling softly at that, recalling all the tales of Slytherin vs. Wotter prank wars.

"Also, one more thing to this year that we want all Slytherins to take note of." Thomson looked at all the people there that now included most second to seventh year students.

"We have a new Wotter family member in our house this year." Leo could feel the stares on him and he fought to breath evenly. Feeling two hands on his shoulders, he turned to see Benjamin and Sebastian behind him. The two fifth year brothers were the only other Slytherins of their generations so far. Bas winked at him, while Ben gave him a slight smile.

"So, all the rules are to be even more forcefully applied for him." Mellie continued," Unless you want to be bullied back by Leo's many cousins and their friends."

"So that's it for the house rules now on to the expectations." Thomson said cheerfully, as if the entire house hadn't just been threatened. "Okay, well one, you will do well on all your tests and lessons, if you have trouble ask, that's what we're here for. Two if you want to try out for quidditch, please be prepared to kiss ass or lose repeatedly to the Gryffindors, _again._" Grumbles came from the older students. But Leo laughed silently to himself and could feel Ben and Bas laughing too.

"Three, we _will _take points off our own house if we see any school or house rule breaking. Four, do not think that you can gain any brownie points with anyone if you get the Wotter clan in trouble, because A) you can't and B) that'll just get you in trouble m'kay? It's not because they're privileged, it's because they're bloody brilliant at what they do. Seriously the lot should be in Slytherin for their cunning." Leo smirked, _'more like their marauders' map' _he thought. "Five, please don't let us lose the house cup again, it's really embarrassing." Mellie finished.

"Sooo, what? The house cup and quidditch rely solely on the first years even though we can play." Asked a student in the back, Leo had a sneaking suspicion it was Parkinson.

"No, but the house cup is a group participation thingy and it is useful to know for future reference not to mention that it'll prepare you for next year and the year after that and so on and so forth." Thomson retorted back.

"Oh! Also, even, if you're a first year, you can go to the try outs for quidditch. You can't get on the team but you can see how it's done, and we'll also tell you what to improve on for next year, okay? Okay."

With that Mellie left through the door despite Thomson's 'Mellie!' followed by many chuckles. Sighing, Thomson dismissed everyone and turned to follow his fellow prefect. Zach and Leo turned to each other and burst into laughter.

"Okay, so now that that's done, let's go get breakfast." Ben interjected before they started to giggle again.

"Or we can go to the great hall and we'll get you what you want." Bas gave his brother a look. Rolling his eyes at his cousins, Leo told them his requests and so did Zach.

After leading the boys to the great Hall, the brothers took off in the direction that Leo assumed were the kitchens. Before they could follow though, a voice behind them spoke.

"Morning Leo, Zach" Startled the boys turned to see an oddly dressed man with a cup of tea and smiling at them. He reminded Leo of the Mad Hatter, who was his favorite character from Alice in Wonderland.

"Um, hello professor..." Leo closed his mouth in embarrassment when he realized that he didn't know the teachers' name.

"Professor Heloise, but you can call me Professor Hatter." He winked at the boy. Leo giggled while Zach looked confused.

"How'd you know our names?" Leo asked when he recovered.

"Two ways I guess, one is that I pay attention to the sorting, and the other is that I'm the divination teacher and yes I am a full blown seer." Both boys nodded but didn't voice their thoughts, divination teachers were rubbish.

"Oh well, why are you out here?" Zach questioned.

"Hmm, well I could say that I'm enjoying the scenery or I could say that I'm warning students not to eat breakfast as Potter younger-that's Alex-put something in it."

Before anyone could say anything else, Professor Hatter yelled," Marcus! You'd better put that away before I confiscate it!" the boys jumped and looked around. There was no one there.

'_Maybe he really is mad_.' Thought Leo, not unkindly.

A student came around the corner looking guiltily at the professor. Professor Hatter just looked at him and sighed. "I'm letting it go this time, but if it happens again I'm going straight to Professor Silos okay?" the boy nodded and the professor let him go, after warning him about the food of course.

"How, how'd you know he was there?" Zach asked stunned.

Professor Hatter smiled mischievously. "I told you I'm a full blown seer." With that he left to go inside the great hall. The boys stayed there until Leo's stomach growled.

**A/N: Welp that's it, if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me read and review bye! **


	11. schedules and Frendships

**A/N: Hey guys, I am **_**so **_**sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I is back and will try to update every Thursday or Friday. **

**Awesome Quote of Awesomeness:**

'**Right,' Nico said again. 'But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now … you're cute, but you're not my type.'**

**-Nico to Percy, HoO (Heroes of Olympus), Rick Riordan**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter it wouldn't have been as cool ****  
**

Schedules and Friendships

After breakfast, which included the new Weasly's Wheezes products, lots of yelled 'Potter!', and lots of delicious food, the house prefects passed out all the students' time sheets. Leo looked at his and whimpered in sadness. He had three classes with Hufflepuff, so he would get to feel Freddy snub him more than if he didn't. He resolved to not let it bother him and ignored the snide voice in his head snorting in contempt.

8-9 am: Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

9-11 am: DADA w/ Gryffindor

11 am-12pm: Flying instructions w/ Hufflepuff

-Lunch-

1-3pm: Potions w/ Ravenclaw

3-4pm: Transfiguration w/Hufflepuff

4-5pm: Charms w/ Gryffindor

-Dinner-

Leo added a note after dinner 'study time'. He knew that from various stories his family told, it would be easy at first, but it would get harder later. So he thought that having good study habits from the start would be very useful. He also made a mental note to find out where the library was. Even though Leo was a Slytherin, he still enjoyed learning and reading.

"Why are we getting the schedules now?" Asked a student. Professor Potter, who had been walking by, answered.

"So you don't get lost on your first day. It also gives you an excuse to explore the castle and around the surrounding areas. Just remember to stay out of the forbidden forest." He looked thoughtful for a minute." Don't believe Peeves though, he enjoys mischief and getting students into trouble." Passing Leo, Al ruffled his nephews' hair. He stopped suddenly, and turned back to Leo.

"Oh Leo, almost forgot. Rose wants you to visit Hagrid later on and you seemed to have forgotten someone at home." Leo scrunched his eyes in confusion while Al smirked and yelled,

"Link!" A house elf popped in next to Al.

He had a lot of similar attributes of a regular house elf, but was clearly a different kind. For one thing, he was really scared but very healthy and much cleaner than even the free elves. Link also had cloths, a cross between lord of the rings and link from Zelda. He even had elf sized weapons, a small dagger and a bow and arrows. The last things were that Link listened to no one other than Leo and was technically a free elf.

Jumping up to the table seats, Link hugged Leo and admonished him for leaving Link to be bugged by Kyrian and Phoenix. Blushing furiously, Leo said,

"I'm sorry; I didn't think that you would want to come here."

The house elf harrumphed." Where Master Leo goes, I as well will go, besides who will protect you from that nasty Gollum and evil gnomes." Leo internally sighed. He knew he shouldn't have let Link watch lord of the Rings. Other people who were watching the scene just watched in confusion or laughed at Links antics.

"So, you're staying here then?" Leo asked just to make sure; one could never be with the odd elf.

Link Nodded," until Master Leo goes home, then I'll go home too. But, I still won't clean up after you." He said, looking pointedly at Leo's small mess. Leo sighed again, this time in exasperation. There were some of the other people who were watching the scene in shock, and had the same thought. 'A house elf not doing chores?'

"Yes okay Link," Link nodded and chastised Leo a couple of more times before dissaperating.

Leo heard a chuckle and glared at his uncle. Al just stared back innocently back, and replied

"He was driving your parents insane and he really missed you, so Rose brought him." Leo grunted and got back to cleaning up.

Later in the day, Leo visited Hagrid and then after wrote to his family.

_Hey mum and dad,_

_I got sorted into Slytherin! Sorry mum____. I met some nice people and they seem really friendly. Dad, Zach's in my house and we have the same dorm so don't worry. Although I was wondering if you could send the charm, it seems I've forgot it. I haven't had any classes yet, so I can't tell you anything there, but I did meet this one professor, Prof Hatter. He's quite odd and the divination teacher, but he seems cool. Links' here, by the way, thanks for sending him. Guess that's it for now, say hi to Nix and Kyr for me, yeah? _

_Lots of Love, _

_Leo_

_P.S Visited Hagrid and he says he misses you all._

Using a school owl, he sent the letter home, hoping it would get there soon. After watching the owl fly out of sight, Leo headed for the library. Earlier, he had asked a couple of older students for directions. They seemed friendly enough and even showed him how to get there. He had smiled and thanked them, but when they left he had looked around and cautiously opened the door. Blinking, he had looked inside, stunned. On the other side was the library, and not only that but it had been _huge_. Smiling Leo had explored it until it had been time for lunch. Now going back, he slightly smiled again.

'_Maybe some people really are nice.'_ He thought. Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone.

"Ow. Sorry didn't see where I –Leo! Hey I've been looking everywhere for you!" Looking up from where they were sprawled, Leo saw Freddy. Then to his utter mortification, He started to cry. Big heaving sobs coming from his chest, while his eyes tried to make a lake. With his tears. Alarmed, Freddy awkwardly patted Leo and mumbled reassurances. Those just made Leo cry even harder.

"Dude what's wrong? Are you okay? NO! Wait that was stupid, of course you're not okay. Shhh, its fine Leo, everything's okay. C'mon stop crying, everything'll be fine." Leo shook his head. Gods, he couldn't stop! It was absolutely embarrassing.

"What, what do you mean no? Leo I can't help you if you don't say anything." Freddy said in frustration. He didn't understand why his friend was crying. He also didn't understand why Leo was showing any form of weakness, but right now that didn't matter. What was important was that Leo was … hurt? Sad? Ungh, where was Toni when he needed her?!

"Y-you don't want to be my fr- friend." Leo said in between sobs which were mercifully slowing down. Both eyes widened at the confession. Leo, because he had said that out loud and it was even worse than when he thought it. Freddy, because of the words themselves. Freddy then frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean I don't want to be your friend?" By then Leo's sobs were the occasional hiccup. Leo told him what he had seen and how people enjoyed tormenting Leo to the point where he couldn't see how anyone would want to be friends with him.

"Oh, oh…_oh _so that's what she was talking about." Freddy mumbled to himself. At Leo's look he went back on track.

"Leo you have it all wrong. Those di- err pricks wanted to know if you really were a death eater and if you practice dark magic." Freddy nervously continued when Leo didn't reply. "I told them that no you couldn't be a death eater cuz I was a muggleborn and you didn't try to kill me, or try to shove me into a concentration camp." Leo laughed weakly at the Sick joke. "I also told them that due to the fact that you didn't even show me any magic that you most definitely could not know dark magic."

Leo by then had his mouth open in shock. Seriously who was this guy? Seeing the look on Leo's face, Freddy cleared his throat.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I really want to be your friend, that is if you want to be." Freddy added shyly, and it occurred to Leo that he wasn't the only one lost and coursed in this new world. With that in mind, he smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Hello my name is Leo Malfoy, I'm a first year half-blood Slytherin, d'you want to be my friend?" beaming Freddy took the offered hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fredrick Jean-Louise parker, muggleborn Hufflepuff." Then he added "friends?" To which Leo replied 'friends'.

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone who was watching smiled softly. 'Leo and Freddy, Freddy and Leo,' the man thought, 'I can't wait to see what you both have in store for this world.' With that, Mr. Heloise, more aptly known as professor Hatter left the two boys to their privacy.

**A/N holy Hades! This one took me forever. So review and I'll try to update sooner. :P**


	12. Classes and meetings

**A/N: Hey guys sorry 'bout the silence on my end. To make it up here's my new chapter **_**and**_** a proposition. I can do one shots in this universe to help it make more sense and will do requests, if you guys want it.**

**Awesome quote of awesomeness:**

"**Evil Dreams"**

**-Mal: Disney's **_**Descendants**_

Classes and meetings

Two days later classes started and Leo was nervously anticipating his first class. After the first night Leo was less disorientated and so less prone to freaking out when he woke. This was owed to reasons. One was that Boo realized his human pet got scared with new places so he stayed with Leo until he woke up. The other reason was that Scorpius sent Leo a necklace that Leo had since he had been five years old, and it calmed him to see it on the drawer next to him.

Leo was eating breakfast, oatmeal with blueberries, toast, orange juice, and a bowl of fruit. Freddy was on one side of him and Zach sat on his other side. The first time sat them, they got weird looks but no one had said anything, as this happened every year. All three were discussing their new classes when the mail came. The Malfoy owl dropped Leo's parcel before swooping back to and on the table.

"Hullo Athena, how are you?" Leo asked before he gave the Barn owl a piece of toast. Once properly food the owl playfully nipped his finger and flew away once more.

"What'd you get?" Zach asked after opening his own letter.

Shrugging Leo looked at Freddy who was opening his own set of letters. Newton had promptly sat on Leo's shoulder once he gave Freddy the mail. That of course led to Leo feeding Newton toast as well.

"I just got letters from my brothers and sisters. Nothing too interesting… well except for maybe Kyles'." Leo and Zach just nodded, knowing that asking for details would be futile. "You?"

"Just letters as well, you Leo?" Zach replied.

"Me too. Oh, and an extra bag of tricks. I'm also not the only one who got them." Leo said, nodding to the loud whoops coming from some of his cousins. Zach shuddered while Freddy just stared.

"My uncles gave me one before we came to school. I wonder why they gave me another one." Freddy nodded as his confusion was cleared. Just then the bell tolled, and all the students starting rushing out of the great hall and to their classes. The three boys, already ready for their classes, went straight to Herbology.

The day was going fast, in Leo's opinion. Herbology has been fun, and it seemed that Leo was pretty good in DADA theory.

'_Hopefully I'm as good with the practical parts as well.' _Leo thought worriedly.

Leo of course was really fantastic on a broom, Zach did horribly and refused to get back on, and Freddy had been decent to someone going on a broom for the first time. Now though it was time for potions, and Leo was nervous.

"C'mon it can't be that bad can it?" Zach was asking.

Leo shook his head, the butterflies in his stomach multiplying and rebelling against his wishes. They both went in and sat at one of the tables. A loud boom came from behind the door and students jumped, while Leo winced. Albus Potter came a second later waving his hand and cursing whatever he had been brewing.

"Stupid should have been…Oh hey!" He said when he realized there were students present. Looking at the time, he nodded to himself, while Leo groaned silently in embarrassment of his uncle.

"Okay to we'll wait a couple of minutes for any last stragglers before we begin." He called roll and looked at how the students had seated themselves. Nodding to himself he came up with a new seating plan quickly. When all the students were accounted for he asked the students to get up and go to either side to the room, depending on their house. The students got up nervously not knowing what was going to happen.

"Great so now you're all going to find a student from the other house and that'll be your partner." Putting a hand up at the groaning and shouts of surprise he quieted the room.

"If anyone already knows someone from the other house you can sit with them, this children is an exercise in something called interhouse unity. It will also be heavily enforced in this class so suck it up." When all the students nodded, some grudgingly, he left them to it. Some students quickly found another partner, while some did so more slowly, and others just sat with the person they had been already sitting with as they were from different houses already. Zack and Leo had gone separate ways reluctantly and now Zach was sitting with a family friend of his. Leo on the other hand just went up to the front and sat by himself, glaring at his professor the whole time. Al just replied with a cheeky grin. Thinking now one would want to sit with him, Leo was surprised that someone went up to the desk he was sitting down on and put their stuff on their side. Glancing at the person, he saw it was the girl from the sorting, the one with white, well now blue steaks in their hair probably for house pride.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" He heard her ask. He nodded hoping she didn't realize who he was just yet.

"Okay so everyone is sitting where they'll the rest of the year unless I have reason to change your seats. Now, before we begin, I want you all to greet your partner and tell them one thing about yourself. "Leo glared once more at his uncle hoping it turned the professor into a puddle of goo. Al did no such thing, only grinned wickedly while producing a letter from his pocket. Leo narrowed his eyes at that letter, knowing it was probably from his mom.

"So um, I guess I'll start." Leo turned his attention back to the girl next to him. "Hello, I'm Rowan Sevenstar. My father is an American wizard and my mother is from here."

"Erm, hi m'name Leo Malfoy and um I like um … animals more than people." He responded quietly. Leo played with some of his materials and pointedly didn't look at her.

"Oh! You're that boy that everyone was warned about." Looking back at her quickly he replied with a 'huh?'

"Yeah everyone was told to leave you alone, cuz if anything happens to you your 'army' come after whoever did it."

Leo groaned, he loved his family to bits, but did they really need to threaten people? Really?

"So do you really have an army?" Rowan asked with a smile in her voice. Leo smiled weakly at it.

"Sort of, it's actually just my family, but they take protection to the extremes." Rowan nodded still quite amused at the blushing boy beside her.

"Alright children, let's get started. First we'll start with a very simple sleeping potion." Al began when everyone had quieted down.


	13. Dinner with Lions

**A/N: New chapter, yay! Thank you to all who have continued to read this story. Any questions or comments accepted. **

**Awesome Quote of Awesomeness:**

"…**Mind wipe me, somebody... please! Where's that dragon from Sanctuary? Simi, go get Max. I need him."**

**-Urian, **_**Styxx**_** (Sherilynn Kenyon)**

Dinner with the lions

Two weeks went by quickly it seemed to Leo. They already had tons of homework and were looking forward to the weekend. Now Leo was waiting for Freddy and Zach to meet him for dinner outside of the great hall. A pair of hands grabbed Leo and struggling, he was dragged through the entrance.

"Stop it lion cub people are starting to stare,"

Immediately Leo halted his resistance and looked over his shoulder to see Bella smirking at him. Leo huffed but continued to follow the Ravenclaw until they got to the Gryffindor table. Bella unceremoniously pushed Leo down onto the bench before sitting herself by Vlad and Alex. Leo quickly assessed what was going on and he saw that all his cousins were there. He quickly said hello and got a chorus of greetings back.

"So how've your classes been mate?" Asked Samuel, Leo's only older first cousin. This went on for a while, with everyone asking questions and others replying back.  
Soon, Leo started to feel more comfortable sitting in the Lion table, as if it was just a dinner at grand mum Molly's. Something felt wrong though but Leo couldn't put his finger on it. Looking around the table he realized with a jolt that he missed Zach and Freddy's company. He also felt guilty for forgetting all about them until that moment. Leo looked around the great hall trying to find his cousin and friend. He quickly found Zach with Christian and Christopher and other Slytherins and felt some of his guilt recede. It came back in full force when he saw Freddy sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table looking extremely uncomfortable but trying not to show it. Some of his cousins looked to where he was starring when he didn't laugh at a joke that Alex had said.

"Leo," he started and looked at Cassie who nodded towards Freddy, "he can come sit here if he wants to." His other cousins nodded as well, they had all noticed the friendship between the two and seeing how lonely the Hufflepuff was, they also noticed that he was always alone if he wasn't Leo.

"You sure?" Leo asked uncertainly, but smiled at the nods he got from his family. He was shooed from the table to collect his friend and the others continued their conversations. Leo went, slowly at first but gathering more courage with each step towards the table of Badgers.

"Hey Freddy, You want to go sit with us?" Leo asked when he reached his friend. Said boy jerked his head up in surprise but with relief in his eye Freddy grinned and replied," Yeah sure."

Freddy was absolutely relieved. He had never really been alone because of his family, and so when Zach went to sit with his other friends, Freddy went to sit at the Hufflepuff table and felt uncomfortable. There wasn't really anyone he could talk to and when he tried, they didn't understand him half the time, and their kindness grated on his nerves and seemed patronized. Leo didn't understand him much but Leo genuinely tried and it wasn't to be nice, it was because Leo really cared. When he mailed Toni about it she said to keep him especially because he was lonely too. _'No duh' _he had thought, Leo was awesome! Leo knew things that Freddy didn't and would happily explained them in a way so that it made sense.

Freddy's thoughts were interrupted when they got to the lions' table. He still didn't understand why it was called that, as no one that had the red crest would constantly demanded food and sleep almost all day or complained if their hair was ruined. Then again, none of the tables held any of the characteristics of their house mascot. As they sat down, Freddy looked around and noticed that all the students smelled of family but most of them wore the Gryffindor colors.

"Kay so guys this is Freddy, Freddy, these are my cousins." There were nods and hellos thrown his way and he shyly waved back. "So I'm not going to introduce everyone individually, as that would be cruel and stupid as you would probably forget most of their names anyways, but if you want you can ask for names kay?" Freddy nodded.

Freddy and Leo joined in the chatter and Freddy started to place individual scents and some of the names to the faces. So far Freddy's two favorite scents were Leos of course, and the teacher with green eyes and black hair.

"Hey," Leo turned to look at him, "if they're your family, why aren't they here?" Freddy noted, pointing towards the Slytherin Table.

Blinking, Leo replied, "Oh, because that my family from my dad's side of my family, and these guys," Leo gestured at the other students sitting next to them," are from my mum's side."

Freddy nodded, slightly stunned. All these hu-er, people were from the same side of a family? Freddy recalled a comment that Parkinson had make a couple of days ago about how the Weaslys breed like animals. This is what he meant, the dick. Another thought passed through Freddy's head.

'_No wonder people were told to not mess with him, he really did have an army.'_

Freddy thought to himself, comforted by that fact for some reason. Seeing the looks on all their faces, whether it was of aggravation, love, or happiness, Freddy knew that they would do anything for each other. He thought about his own family and saw the similarities and it hurt, but Freddy was happy, because he was sitting to one like his own and Leo was there, trading sarcastic comments with his cousins, and small smiles with Freddy.


End file.
